Reality's Cliche
by silent.symphonies
Summary: A Holy Cross girl and a DeMatha guy, a total Cliche...or at least it was. That is until something frighteningly realistic brings this cliche crashing back to reality. Smitchie
1. Boy Meets Girl

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Boy Meets Girl**

I guess this what you would call a cliché. Boy meets girl, girl meets guy. They fall in love and the rest is history. Well that's not exactly how this story starts. And a lot of factors changed this from a whole cliché to reality.

Well, first of all we don't even go to the same school. I was after all an Academy of Holy Cross girl and he was clearly a Dematha boy. Two paths that weren't meant to be crossed, okay maybe they were. I guess everyone just automatically assumes every Dematha boy has to date a Holy Cross girl. BIG cliché.

But there is a bridge to cross with that. You see, Dematha is far from being Holy Cross's brother school, that job belongs to Georgetown Prepatory School. I guess no one really thinks of it that way. Anyway Dematha is Elizabeth Seton's brother school. Not that I'm all caught up in that or anything.

This story isn't really getting anywhere, is it? Oh, well I assume you guys just want me to get on with it and actually start with the whole plot line. Well, you see those were some pieces of vital information that will be needed later. Or, so I hope so.

Well, I was at the mall and so was him. It was obvious what schools we went to, well only if you knew what each Catholic high school's uniform was. But anyway I could tell where he was from and I'm pretty sure that he could where I was from, too. I smiled a shy smile at no one in particular and went on with my business.

"What's a Dematha boy doing here?" Ella nudged at me. I swear that girl is dumber than a brick sometimes.

"Act like you don't see them" Caitlyn said joining the other side of me, observing a rack of neatly folded shirts.

"They're cute though" Ella whined hoping to catch another glance at them, but they were gone.

No longer interested in the clothes we strutted out of the store in pursuit of them. It took a few minutes of searching to spot them. They were in the food court, being bombarded by no one other than Tess. Tess was a snotty Our Lady of Good Counsel girl. I shuddered at the thought that I once wanted to go there.

We observed each of the raven haired boys for a few minutes. And when a blonde boy with a Zac Efron haircut joined them, we observed him too. Tess flirted her way with each of the raven haired boys. Who, in return, did nothing but listen to her constant babbling. The Blonde haired boy left as soon as he came, taking Tess with him.

We turned and looked at each other. Our eyes shone with excitement. Walking together we approached the raven haired boys cautiously. Ella, being completely clueless, was the first person to talk. Sometimes I dare to wonder even how she got accepted.

"What are some Dematha boys doing up here" She said batting her eyelashes. Caitlyn and I tried hard to conceal our laughter, from next to her.

"We were just leaving" The middle boy said, his voice sharp and cold.

"I'm sorry about Shane" The youngest of the three said while running his hands through his curly hair

"I'm Jason" The other boy, who had been silent until now, spoke excitedly

"I'm Nate and this is my brother Shane" He said motioning over to the boy next to him, who was impatiently looking at the clock.

"I'm Mitchie, and these are my friends Caitlyn and Ella" I said pointing at them while I spoke

"I have homework" Shane said tapping his foot in an impatient manner glaring at Nate and Jason.

"We're Freshman" Ella imputed for no apart reason. Caitlyn and I turned to face her shaking our heads, receiving a what back from her.

"Cool, I'm a Senior, Shane's a Sophomore, and Nate's a Freshman" Jason said flashing us a smile.

"Are you all brothers?" Caitlyn asked them buying us time

"Yeah" Shane said snapping at us receiving reprimanding glares from both of his brothers.

I didn't comprehend the rest of the conversation. I was staring intently at Shane trying to figure out who exactly this person though he was. I was stumped, how could someone be like this. He was a Dematha boy something a lot of people strived to be.

I took my eyes off of him for a moment to check the time. Five it read and I glanced around trying to see what was going on in this conversation. My eyes locked with Shane's and I turned away. My insides, they…they…they were tingling. Something I had never experienced before. And I knew that I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You're different than any other Holy Cross girl I've met" Shane said his eyes burning into me. And I knew that everyone was off in their own conversation by the look of it.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer

"I'm not sure" He said taking long spaces at the end of each word. I didn't know if he was just looking for the right words or was simply making the sentence dramatic.

"We'll you're different than any other Dematha boy I've met" I retorted back at him

"Really?" He said like he didn't already know the answer.

"Yep" I responded

"I want to see you again" he said his words clear just like cards face up on a table, able to be clearly seen.

"That should do it" I said as I punched in the last few numbers into his phone and he did the same to mine.

"I need to tell you something" He whispered hoarsely in my ear. And I shivered with both fear and excitement.

"Tell me" I said hoping he would say it now

"Not, now…later" He said getting up to join his brothers who were about to leave

"What was that about?" Caitlyn asked pulling me away from my thoughts

"I'm not really sure…" I said while looking back in my head at the interchange that had just passed by me in a blur. I couldn't really define anything, but I knew that a fire was set off inside of me.

"Okay, well did you see Nate?" She said in a girly tone and I knew that she liked him.

And that was it for now…at least I hope so.

**Hey readers, I only mean for this story to be about three to four chapters or so. Maybe more if you guys like it.**

**.Glass.**


	2. Our Dirty Little Secrets

Disclaimer: Ownership of CR is not mine, neither is DeMatha, Holy Cross, or Good Counsel

**Our Dirty Little Secrets**

On our first date, if you could call it that, he told me he had multiple personality disorder. He was staring straight into my eyes when those words slipped out of his mouth. My brain, working slower than normal in his presence, processed the information slowly. He told me he usually could keep it in check, but sometimes on that rare occasion that he was to slip; he could go from caring and loving to a complete jerk. Sometimes, if I was lucky, he said he would only become a nerdy version of himself.

Thoughts were racing in my head by then, but we met up for a second date. This time he told me that Nate had diabetes. I don't know why he told me this, but I nodded my head and listened to him talk about it more.

"When he was first diagnosed, it was scary. We didn't know what type 1 diabetes was, heck, we barely knew what diabetes was." He said his voice smooth, and his personality in check.

I don't know if he felt the same way about dating me that I did, but I surely felt something. I wasn't one of those girls who swooned over a boy that was more Ella's field. And I wasn't someone who was constantly bringing him up, subtle or not, that was always Caitlyn's weakness. I was the quiet kind. The one who no one even knew was dating someone, let alone a DeMatha boy.

But I had to tell someone everything that was going on. And that someone was my mom. We had always been close, so I guess it was no surprise when I told her those kinds of things. But I could see the fear in her eyes when I told her that Shane had MPD. And I knew that I felt on edge when I was around him, but it was a good feeling. Something most people didn't really notice.

I had gone to school the next day in Shane's DeMatha sweatshirt. Ella and Caitlyn bombarded me with questions. And I answered, each one making me feel like a distant form of myself. Yes, Shane and I were officially dating, yes he went to DeMatha, yes he was cute. But none of this silly little nonsense really phased me.

I guess getting told that your boyfriend has a multiple personality disorder really changes everything. I smiled at the right time in the conversation. Using some of my I'm-not-really-paying-attention phrases here and there to fill in my part. But I never really felt truly there.

That was until I experienced one of Shane's multiple personalities… He became aggressive quickly. I just knew that I was the target. I got a few punches here and there, each one snapping me out of the dreamland I was in and hurdling back down to earth. Finally he snapped out of it.

He didn't remember what he had done. And I had tears sprawling down my cheeks. That night I had a lot of apologizes by Shane. He told me that's what happens when he loses control. I wiped my tears and went home. He never hit me in my face, but I felt reality slapping me there.

A DeMatha boy and a Holy Cross girl a classic couple. That was until you saw Shane and me. We were far from the 'classic' couple everyone thought we were, but I could never get away. Through the punches, and the brain drain moments on me I knew this was what I had wanted and I was going to stay.

Shane and I was a slow couple. Not making any big steps. Until he told me something that could change our relationship forever.

**Hey guys I'm looking for a Bet for my story Here I Am…if anyone could help mwah. I should write another chapter and post it later. Love you guys keep on reviewing.**

**.Glass.**


	3. A Break in the Clouds

Disclaimer: Come one people really I just don't own CR

**A Break in the Clouds**

I was sitting cross legged on his bed one day. The sun shone out of his window and he sat on the floor under me. I sighed, one of those long sighs. I had already done me homework. My eyes wandered here and there, not finding anything interesting about the room. I guess I really was just bored.

I rolled over on my back, my eyes facing the ceiling. I looked up at it, nothing. I was still bored out of my mind. Nate and Jason were in their rooms. I contemplated talking to them for a few minutes. But I was too lazy to get up.

When I was half-asleep I decided that I needed to change. I didn't have any clothes with me, but I just wanted to get out of my uniform. Moving slowly, I got off of the bed and started rummaging through Shane's drawers. I retrieved a pair of gray sweats and a DeMatha shirt from a drawer marked sweats.

Shane was staring at me as I left the room, but I just walked it off. I passed by Nate's door on the way to the bathroom. He was pounding into his cell-phone, probably replying to one of Caitlyn's messages. I stifled a laugh and shut the door trying hard not to make any noise.

I had slipped into his sweats. They were quite comfortable and seemed to fit pretty well. Okay, so they were a little big, but that's what sweats are right. Big and comfortable, I scooped up my uniform and take it back to Shane's room. He smiled when he sees me. Gosh, I just wish he wasn't plagued by these multiple personalities.

I sat down on his bed, folding my legs under me, and started to fold my uniform. I set it in my bag and looked up to see Shane staring at me. His eyes seemed cold, like they were hiding something from me. I didn't ask, but I was pretty curious about what made him like that today.

"I'm getting treatments" he said out of nowhere

"Treatments?" I questioned

"For my multiple personalities" He said staring out at the windows

"Where?"

"Some hospital, it's an hour away from here, but it should help me Mitch" He said smiling

"I'm glad" I sad smiling back at him

"This way I can never hurt you again" He said his smile sheepish now

"I'd asked for it" I said

"No, you didn't. You were my girlfriend that I hurt. And hurting you hurts me. Anyway I can't even remember what I did to you, and that's even worse" He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Shane, it's fine" I persisted getting off of his bed and sitting down next to him

"No, it's not okay. I hurt you" He said staring straight into my eyes

"Shane…" I started

"Look Mitchie, I don't care if it's not your fault. In my eyes this disorder, this disorder is harming you and everyone else around me. I can't let this go on any longer. I'm ecstatic that we found this hospital that can treat me. I'm glad for once I'm going to be cured." He said with truth shining in his eyes.

"Shane, it's not your fault. You need to seriously believe me when I say this. I love you Shane, with or without your disorder I will always love you" I said while placing my hand on his shoulder

"So, if I asked you to homecoming you would come?" He said trying to lighten the mood

"Of course" I said my smile returning to my face.

"I knew you'd say that" he said

"Of course I would. Freshmen at Holy Cross aren't allowed to go to their homecoming" I admitted sheepishly.

"Well than I guess that it's a good thing that you have me"

"I guess it is" I said leaning my head on his chest

I guess that was the real start of it. But what comes next was totally out of line that even I can't comprehend how bad this situation really was. I kinda wished that I could have a fairy tale ending. But for now I'll just have to settle with that break in the clouds.

You know the one that lets in that sliver of light and hope. Yeah, that one. I'm sure not on cloud nine right now, but we're getting there. Soon I'll be able to see the horizon. Or that is if nothing goes terribly wrong. And we all know that reality has its way of breaking this apart. I just hope that this isn't going to be some sad sob story.

But we all know that it's going to turn out like out. After all nobody's perfect.

**Thanks for reading guys. One more chapter and *maybe* and alternate ending. Review, cause the faster you review the faster I'll write the next chapter!**

**.Dreams.**


End file.
